


Music And Love - A Malec Story

by AlisonSilverstorm99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, But some details are from the books, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haline, M/M, Make Music AU, Malec, Multi, Romance, Sex, Slowburn Malec, Smut, background clace, background sizzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99
Summary: Cat turned to Ragnor. "Why is he like this tonight?""I'm sure I would've shut him up if I knew why," said Ragnor sarcastically."You two seriously need more fun in your li—" Magnus started but was interrupted by Maia announcing something on the mike."Ladies and gents you know what happens on Friday nights! So without further ado, Alec Lightwood everyone!" she half-screamed in a fast and upbeat tone. The entire bar cheered and clapped as the lights focusing on the small, raised platform turned off for a few minutes."This should be interesting," Magnus said with an intrigued look which contradicted Ragnor and Cat's annoyed ones.Or.In which fate decides to invite adventurer Magnus Bane to one of aspiring artist Alec Lightwood's gigs and trap them in the clutches of love.





	1. A Heartbroken Angel On Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this AU is my way of trying to get my depression on hold until Shadowhunters comes back! I can't guarantee daily updates but you should expect one once a week. 
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue this in the comments!

"This isn't supposed to happen, Isabelle!" Alec yelled.

Izzy — Alec's younger sister — just looked at him helplessly.

Jace had just come home from a brief vacation to Idris, a sort of hidden country located on the border of Germany and France. Alec had eagerly waited for him at the airport on the day of his return. He had missed Jace terribly and had been expecting him ever since he left. But what he didn't expect was a red-headed girl with him, nestled into the crook of the blonde's arm with an annoyingly sweet smile on her face as she listened to Jace talk. So it was no surprise that Alec was in love with his brother. He wasn't out of the closet yet and from the looks of it, maybe wasn't planning on coming out at all. Jace didn't know any of this of course.

He had managed to greet  _both_ of them with a smile, though it was a tight one. And being the responsibile elder brother that he was, had helped with the luggage and driven them back to Jace's apartment which was right next to his, all while silently fuming at the girl — Clary Fray, as he found out her name was later — who had stolen what was supposed to be his.

So here he was, sitting on the bed in his sparsely furnished room and ranting to Izzy, who was also the only one who knew of his true sexuality. 

"I really don't know what to say to you, big brother, except that you need to move on. I know it's tough, but it has to be done," she said not unkindly, resting a sisterly and comforting arm on Alec's hunched figure.

"Could you just...give me some space for a few?" he asked so quietly that Izzy had to strain her ears to hear him.

"Of course," she said, placed a kiss on her brother's forehead and left, quietly closing the door behind her.

Alec let out an audibly tired sigh. Izzy was right. He has to move on because there wasn't any point in being in a one-sided relationship, was there?

He looked around the room for a distraction and spotted his guitar. Almost unconsciously, his legs carried him towards it. The instrument was sleek black with a silver outline, a gift from his parents for his 10th birthday. Even after 8 years, it was still in pristine condition. The 18-year old was a small-time artist who was pursuing a career in music. He was currently doing gigs and open mikes at various bars and restaurants in the hopes of getting more recognition and maybe get his big break. But nothing had come his way yet.

Alec picked up the guitar and began strumming a random Melody, his long fingers elegantly plucking the strings. The tune sounded somewhat sad, almost as if matching the mood and situation he was in. Time always flew by when Alec played his guitar, and it sure was flying now.

That is, until his phone rang and brought time back to its normal speed. Alec let out a huff of annoyance and checked the caller ID.

Maia.

_Shit._

Seeing her name made him realize that he had completely forgotten about his gig at the Hunter's Moon — a bar he often played at and one of the bars that he was high in demand — tonight. With a trembling finger, he swiped left to answer.

"Does Alec Lightwood remember that he has customers to entertain in 20 minutes?" came a sarcastic voice.

"Maia I am so sorry I'm on my way right now!" he said all in one breath.

"I'll hold you to that, Lightwood," she said in a lighter tone and ended the call. Alec was already out the door and half-running across the street to the Hunter's Moon by then.

*****

"Remind me again why we're here?" Ragnor Fell asked with a pointed glare at Magnus Bane, who in turn pointed a glittery finger to the bartender.

" _Because,_ dearest emerald-eyed prince of mine, my good friend Maia Roberts has invited us here. And also because she promised us free drinks," Magnus said with a satisfied smirk when Ragnor sighed.

"Compliments from you make me nervous," he shuddered.

Magnus must've decided to ignore that statement because he exclaimed 'Maia! How's my favourite bartender?' and hugged the girl in mention.

Maia slapped his arm playfully but returned the hug anyway. "Oh stop being such a shameless flirt, Magnus! I thought Russia had changed you!" she chided.

"Ah, you know me."

"I do," she said and gave Ragnor a polite nod before saying, "Make yourself at home. We have an open mike performance in ten and I need to check on the final preparations," and left.

"Really, it's just another nobody trying to become a somebody and climb the ladder in the musical world," said a voice and Magnus turned, just in time to see his other friend Catarina Loss — who was an agent — walk towards them. 

"If it isn't Catarina 'I'm Quick To Judge' Loss! You're late, Cat."

Cat turned to Ragnor. "Why is he like this tonight?"

"I'm sure I would've shut him up if I knew why," said Ragnor sarcastically.

"You two seriously need more fun in your li—" Magnus started but was interrupted by Maia announcing something on the mike.

"Ladies and gents you know what happens on Friday nights! So without further ado, Alec Lightwood everyone!" she half-screamed in a fast and upbeat tone. The entire bar cheered and clapped as the lights focusing on the small, raised platform turned off for a few minutes.

"This should be interesting," Magnus said with an intrigued look which contradicted Ragnor and Cat's annoyed ones.

A deep, melodious voice started singing even though the lights hadn't come on yet.

_I like being independent, not so much of an investment. No one to tell me what do..._

Magnus perked up and leaned forward, even though he was in the seat nearest to the stage.

_I like being by myself, don't gotta entertain anybody else. No one to answer to..._

From the corner of his eyes, Magnus could see that his fun-deprived companions we're still unimpressed, but that was the least of his concerns right now.

And then the lights came on again in a flash of soft gold just as the mystery singer began the chorus.

_But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold..._

_Someone to give me the jacket when it's cold..._

Magnus stared.

And stared.

And kept staring.

He was sure he was staring at an Angel.

The singer on stage was perhaps the most beautiful boy his eyes had had the pleasure of seeing. He thought this so-called Alec Lightwood was picture perfect in all the ways his mind could imagine.

And indeed he was, sitting on a bar stool with his guitar and his head bent over it, the mop of raven-black hair hiding his face. But when he looked up, Magnus got a full view of Alec's pale skin tone and those oh-so-beautiful blue eyes that were the color of an azure sky.

_Sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand._

_Pick me up, hold me close, be my man._

_I will love you till the end..._

Magnus blinked. Apparently, he had missed most of the song because his eyes and heart had gotten so lost in looking at his newfound Angel(His?!).

*****

_Dear no one, this is your love song..._

Alec finished the last line with a flourish and waited for the applause. And it came in a thunderous roar. Taking that as the sign for a performance well done, he let his eyes sweep through the crowd. Everyone was still clapping except for one, he observed.

And that's when Alec saw _him_. The man who wasn't clapping was Asian, around twenty maybe with caramel colored skin, hot abs that showed in a shirt with a neckine too low and eyes that looked so much like a cat's. He stared back in fascination. Suddenly, Alec's ears had dimmed out the sound of claps and his eyes had blurred out everyone from his line of sight except for the handsome stranger. 

The two pairs of eyes latched on to each other and continued doing so until Maia — who seemed to have sensed Alec's delayed time to leave the stage — unlatched them with a 'Alright! Show's over, folks!', causing Alec to snap out of his daze and hurriedly leave the stage.

Now for the meet-and-greet from the customers.

Alec would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping the cat-eyed man would be one of them.

 


	2. Nice To Meet You, Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus — completely ignoring the last part — said, "Well, let me start over then. Nice to meet you, Alexander."
> 
> It sounded like the music he had never heard to his ears, especially with that lilt in his vowels — a sign of his Asian descent. Alec's legs felt like jelly and his he was pretty sure a puddle had taken the place of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So here's chapter 2! And thank you so much for the comments and hits and kudos! This is my first time writing an AU so it's not going to be as good I guess? Starting next week, check back for an update every Monday!

Alec had given up all hopes of meeting the handsome Asian he had seen in the crowd.

"You were amazing on stage tonight!" squealed the blonde girl standing in front of him. And then, with a shy look on her face, asked, "You don't happen to be single, do you?". 

Alec really didn't know how to reply to that. So he thanked whatever heavenly being decided to send Izzy — who appeared magically out of thin air — and shoo-ed her away with a glare and a 'No, he doesn't. He's taken'. The blonde glared back but left with a huff.

"Thanks, Iz," he sighed in relief.

"Anytime, mi hermano. Now, where's that guy you kept staring at with heart eyes on stage?" she said and looked around.

"How do you —"

"Oh, there he is!" she exclaimed at the very same man who was walking — no,  _strutting_ — towards them. Alec's heart did a backflip and skipped a beat. "Good luck, big bro! And don't forget to get his number!" she shouted from halfway across the floor. Alec felt his face heat up. But before he could yell something snarky back in reply, a smooth voice said, "Alec Lightwood, I presume? I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane.".

So  _that_ was his name.

And since his gay as fuck brain couldn't think of anything as posh to say, he settled for 'Hi'.

Magnus chuckled. "Alec...Does it stand for anything?"

"Alexander. But no one calls me that except for my parents."

Magnus — completely ignoring the last part — said, "Well, let me start over then. Nice to meet you, Alexander."

It sounded like the music he had never heard to his ears, especially with that lilt in his vowels — a sign of his Asian descent. Alec's legs felt like jelly and his he was pretty sure a puddle had taken the place of his heart.

A sort of silence settled between them and Alec was vaguely aware of the fact that they were alone. Up close, Magnus was even more beautiful. He also got a clearer view of those enchanting eyes — they were gold with small flecks of green sprinkled over them.

Alec was never one for fashion. He was perfectly satisfied with wearing the 'cheese-holed sweaters' — as his fashion diva sister called it — he owned. But seeing Magnus like this with his perfectly styled hair made him want to run his fingers through those silky strands and skim his fingers underneath the glittery maroon silk shirt to feel his skin.

 _Not the time, Alec. Not. The. Time,_ a voice in his brain reminded him and broke that train of thought.

"Earth to Alexander? You there?" Magnus asked with an amused smile when he saw Alec's distant gaze at him.

He blinked before realizing that Magnus was talking to him.

 _Nice going, asshole,_ Tiny Voice told Alec.

"Yeah! Um – I was just –" he stammered to reply as that stupid blush covered his face again.

"Hey, Alec! Closing time! You might wanna finish that last one quick," called Bat Valesquez — Maia's boyfriend — and Alec checked his watch. It said half past eleven. Had time really gone by so fast?

"I'll be done in five!" he yelled back. Bat gave him a thumbs up and left.

"I guess you have to go?" Magnus asked with a dejected look on his pretty face.

"Yeah...Maia can get pretty scary if you delay closing time," Alec said and shuddered. "It was nice meeting you, though."

Magnus gave him a small smile and brushed past him to the exit door — their shoulders touching ever so slightly for just a moment. Alec shivered.

*

"Soooooo....did you get his number?" Izzy asked in an octave higher than usual as they got into the car later that night, her eyes gleaming with excitement. But they died out when Alec opened his mouth to say 'No' a beat too late. "I'm sorry, Iz...". Alec could tell his sister really wanted him and Magnus to hit it off and to be honest, he had too. But he was so lost in talking to Magnus that he completely forgot to ask for his number.

Isabelle seemingly changed the topic. "Could you stop by that phone booth we always cross on the way home? I need to talk to Simon and I left my phone back in the apartment.". Simon was Izzy's boyfriend and Alec hadn't the slightest idea what she saw in him. But it was her love life, not his. He didn't have one anyone and he had just lost the only chance of having one too. It stung.

"Sure," he said anyway.

When they reached the phone booth and Izzy got out to make the call, she asked for change. Alec wasn't sure if he had some but dug into his pockets anyway. Not finding any, started to say, "I don't have a —" but stopped when he felt something. It didn't feel round though, it felt... _sharp_. He pulled out the mysterious object. His breath caught when he saw what it was.

"Iz...?" he said weakly.

"What is it?" Izzy asked as she took the card from him.

**IT WAS REALLY NICE GETTING TO KNOW YOU. YOU SEEM...SYMPATHETIC. CALL ME ;)**

It was Magnus's number.

Maybe Lady Luck had decided to be on his side today.

"OMG! OMG! OMG!!!" she half-squealed and half-screamed and rammed inside the car to give Alec a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you, Alec," came her voice from Alec's shoulder, muffled by his leather jacket.

And for once, he smiled at what was happening to him. Maybe he could love and be loved after all.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! :)


End file.
